Hypnagogia
by Sakura02
Summary: In which Nico needs to take a nap and Percy would love nothing more than to be his pillow. Fluff. Sick!Nico


**Guess who got (back) into another fandom. I've been really into "Percico" recently, so I wrote this drabble in an attempt at fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie. If I did, Percico would be a legit thing.**

* * *

Nico opened his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time in the last five minutes. It was slower this time, as though it took him an incredible about of willpower just to keep his eyelids apart, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he finally gave in and let himself sleep.

He was currently holed up in Percy's apartment (but more specifically the couch), wrapped up in a fleece blanket that was the precise shade of green as Percy's eyes. Gods, Nico thought, I'm losing it.

He'd come down with a cold a few days ago, nothing too serious, but he was having a hard time shaking it from his system. Percy told Nico it was because he worked too hard, and that with his lifestyle, he was bound to get sick eventually. So, when Nico woke up one morning congested, achy, and just downright miserable, he'd gone to Percy for help. After all, if the older boy was going to act like he knew everything, the least he could do was help Nico get rid of his pounding headache.

Nico closed his eyes again and sighed.

"No wonder you can't stay awake. Really, the Home Shopping Network?"

Nico opened his eyes with increasing difficulty as he felt Percy occupy the small space of couch left beside his head.

"Go away, Jackson..."

"Dude, it's my couch. And look, I brought you something."

He was right, of course. In his hand was a steaming mug of what smelled strongly of chicken soup. Nico's insides burned.

"Get it away," he said pulling the blanket over his head. "You know I can't stomach anything right now."

"Which is exactly why you need something right now. You won't get better unless you eat, and besides, it's just broth. You can just slurp it. Now sit up."

"It's not blue, is it?" Nico asked, referring to the contents of the mug Percy had in his outstretched hand.

Percy snorted. "Give me some credit. It's from a can."

Nico complied, realizing that it took him much longer to sit up than was actually necessary. By the end of it, he was breathless.

Now that he had more room to get comfortable, Percy eyed him and asked, "How are you feeling?" When Nico shot him a look, Percy clarified. "Better or worse than an hour ago?"

"About the same."

Percy handed Nico the broth and took his now unoccupied hand and pressed it against Nico's cheek. He frowned at Nico's still present fever. Nico, on the other hand, was just grateful that the fever created its own blush on his pale cheeks.

"What's the matter?" Percy asked when Nico hadn't tried the broth. "Want me to give it to you mouth-to-mouth."

Nico choked and then began to cough. "You're terrible," he said, although he couldn't help but smile.

As Nico slowly began to sip from the mug, Percy reached over and started flipping through channels, before finally settling on something he liked. He leaned back into the cushions and draped his arm over the top of the couch.

"Cartoons?"

"Absolutely. Cartoons are the perfect way to relax. And who doesn't love cartoons?"

Nico figured Percy had a point. It seemed like a lifetime since he watched tv, let alone cartoons. Given his lifestyle, he might even enjoy a little childish humor every now and then.

With the exception of the occasional slurping from Nico's mug and a chuckle from Percy at every lame attempt at the animated slapstick humor, the two sat quietly enjoying the other's company. It continued this way for about half an hour until Percy felt an unusual weight on his shoulder. He turned and saw that Nico had fallen asleep against his side, his mug of half-filled broth hanging loosely from his hand.

"Gods, Nico, what am I going to do with you?" Percy said, smiling tenderly as he carefully removed the mug from the younger boy's lank fingers.

He placed the mug on the end table and returned to watching Nico sleep. (Don't be creepy, Jackson, he told himself.) This close, Percy noticed the gentle crease in Nico's forehead, the dark circles that seemed to be permanently etched beneath his eyes, and even his deep breathing that hitched a little at the end because of his stuffy nose; and the affection Percy felt swelling inside him was almost overwhelming.

In the end, the temptation became to much for him, and Percy found himself leaning over and feathering a kiss atop Nico's head of shaggy black hair. Sure, Nico's head was overly warm from the fever and yes, maybe he was a little sweaty, but the faint smile that came to Nico's lips as he continued to sleep told Percy that it was all worth it.


End file.
